


Broken Home

by Akiqo, ohnomoimhomo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean lance, Bodyguard AU, Galra Keith, Leith - Freeform, M/M, Voltron, altea, klance, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiqo/pseuds/Akiqo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnomoimhomo/pseuds/ohnomoimhomo
Summary: Hello! This is in fact my first Klance fanfiction, and my first fanfiction on this website! My lovely friends have encouraged and inspired me to write this and keep pushing me forward. This is a Galra Keith and Altean Lance bodyguard AU and it is filled with a lot of emotions, both good and bad. That's all for now! Thank you, and please enjoy.Special thanks to Kae, who decided to do artwork for my story! Follow her here:Tumblr: Aki_qoA03: Akiqo





	Broken Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is in fact my first Klance fanfiction, and my first fanfiction on this website! My lovely friends have encouraged and inspired me to write this and keep pushing me forward. This is a Galra Keith and Altean Lance bodyguard AU and it is filled with a lot of emotions, both good and bad. That's all for now! Thank you, and please enjoy.
> 
> Special thanks to Kae, who decided to do artwork for my story! Follow her here:  
> Tumblr: Aki_qo  
> A03: Akiqo

“Prince Lance, please!”

Lance, or as everyone liked to call him, prince Lance was currently lounging on an unbelievably expensive couch rather than paying attention to his instructor. His lessons always went like this. His father was trying shape him into a fitting leader for Altea, because as he had told him many times before, he wouldn’t be around forever. Why did royal parents think saying that would encourage their kids to learn how to rule? ‘Hey son, I’m old and will most likely die soon so keep up the good work!’ Thanks dad, now I’m sure to learn the importance of spoons. Yes, he was learning about spoons right now.

“Coran, you can’t possibly think I’d be the smallest bit interested in what the difference between a dessert spoon and soup spoon is.” Lance draped an arm over his eyes, letting them shut. He wasn’t tired in the slightest but anything would be better than learning about a spoon. Lance propped his feet up on the opposite end of the couch, crossing his ankles. He couldn’t get comfortable though. Not in the amount of unnecessary clothing items he was supposed to wear. Coran placed his hands as though in prayer under his nose, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. “We have been at this for vargas, my prince. I’m sure you don’t want it to go on longer, but I am forbidden to let you leave until you learn something!” That was always the case, but he had never learned about anything as boring as spoons. Why was it this important? Did they really have to sit in a room, spoons displayed on a table, for three vargas until Lance got the hang of the names?

Apparently so.

Lance sat up, making it obvious that he was upset. He wasn’t exactly a spoiled brat. Spoiled? Yes. A brat? Maybe sometimes, but a spoiled brat? Never. He knew he couldn’t always get what he wanted, because he wanted this lesson to end already. He leaned his chin in his palm glaring at the spoons. “Ok,” he pointed at one spoon. “That one is big and long. Soup spoon.” Lance was using common sense at this point as his finger moved to another spoon, this one much smaller than the last. “That one is small and cute. Dessert.” Coran stood behind Lance, hands held behind his back as he watched Lance name each spoon and their purpose. He messed up a few times, but quickly fixed his mistakes so he could just leave already. Once he had successfully named all of the spoons, he stood and stretched his arms over his head.

Coran looked relieved too. Teaching Lance was always hard. He would fall asleep, give up at his first attempt at anything, and he would always get sidetracked easily. “Alright you can go now but-“ Lance didn’t want to hear anything else he just wanted out of that room. He knew every detail of their study room, considering he went there everyday since he was the age of 10. He was difficult from the beginning, and unlike his sister didn’t get better with age. Lance was always being compared to his younger sister Allura, which sometimes hurt his pride. He was the eldest, he was supposed to be the role model, but Allura had taken that from him. His father made sure to remind him of that too, always asking why he couldn’t be more like her: A natural, graceful, or just good at anything in general. Once, he went as far to say, “if it weren't because of silly tradition, I would have your sister take my place instead of you.”

Not that Lance cared. He didn’t want to lead, and he made this very clear. He would get into huge fights with his father about how he couldn’t handle it, about how he would much rather just be a normal citizen of Altea instead of having all the pressure of having to lead an entire planet to himself. It normally ended with Lance storming out tugging at his white hair, and tears stinging his eyes. He never actually let the tears spill though. Lance couldn’t remember the last time he properly cried. He had always come close, but never technically cried. One of the few things Lances father appreciated about his son was that he hid his emotions well. “It’s good to hide emotions,” he said at the dinner table once before. “Only the weak let their emotions show, remember that son.” Lance had remembered it. Normally when anyone gave him advice, he ignored it. He was Lance, and he would do things in a Lancey way. When his father said the word weak though, it made Lance actually want to follow his fathers advice and come off as strong.

Lance burst out the double doors that lead to several different hallways, each containing multiple doors. Lance knew the castle like the back of his hand. He had since he was young, learning his way around by playing hide and seek with his four best friends. Pidge, who had become the advisor of the castle even at her young age, Hunk who was the best cook he had ever encountered, Shiro who worked out doors at all times and had a great body because of it, and last but not least Keith. Keith was with him at all times, since he was his personal bodyguard. One thing that separated Keith from the group was his race. He was galra. Not that any of them cared, if anything they loved him more because of it. The reason Lance had a galra bodyguard on Altea was because Lances parents were cautious. They had seen what Keith could do since a young age, and relied on him to protect their son.

When the two of them were five years old, they were playing tag in an Altean garden. Lance was hidden somewhere in jenniberry bush, little hand clasped over his mouth to suppress his giggles. Keith was climbing a tree to get a better view to find Lance. Keith was ‘it’ and didn’t plan on staying so for long. He spotted the Altean guards searching for him as well, since it was their job to keep their prince safe. They were conversing quietly, eyes wide and on edge. Keith was sensing that something was wrong. Hopping down from the tree, he squeezed between two loose boards in a fence that separated him from the guards. He got down on all fours and folded his ears back, staying hidden in a bunch of flowers as he watched the guards search for their prince. One of them held an arm out to stop the other, and pointed to the bush in which Lance was hiding.

“Prince Lance, your father is calling for you,” one of them said. He pushed the branches out of the way to see Lance sitting in a little ball hiding from his best friend. He pouted, sad that his game had to end but crawled obediently. Once he stood up everything happened so quickly. One of the guards was holding Lances arms behind his back roughly whilst the other yanked his head back by his messy white hair and placed a blade to his throat. Lance whimpered as his bottom lip trembled and fat tears ran down his cheeks. Lance wanted to call out for someone to help him, but these guards were supposed to be that someone to help him. Keith growled from the back of his throat and threw his entire bodyweight on the guard with the blade. He managed to knock him over. Without missing a beat he turned and bared his teeth at the second guard, growling. Keith himself didn’t notice it, but anyone else could clearly see that he was growing in size. He pounced on the guard holding Lance's arms and sunk his teeth in his throat. The guard immediately dropped Lance with a screech and wrapped his hands around Keith's throat, attempting to push him off.

Keith's lungs burned from the labored breathing, sinking his teeth further and further into the Altean’s neck until he was moving no more. Keith threw him aside, finished with him as his now yellow eyes scanned for the other guard. He was no where to be seen. Once his eyes fell on Lance, he immediately felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He looked so scared. He stared at the silver blood that coated his hands, then up at Keith. He began shrinking back to his normal four foot self, feeling his muscles and lungs burn from protecting Lance. He crawled over to Lance to check if he was ok. Black spots danced in his vision before everything went black and he collapsed. Lance quickly scooted over to Keith and cradled his head in his lap. Keith had blood on his teeth and dripping down his chin. Lance couldn’t speak. He couldn't cry for help. He just stared down at the galra in his lap, petting his hair back and out of his face. It then hit Lance all at once that there was a dead man next to him and the boy in his lap was the reason he was dead. Lance broke down in tears calling for his mom.

 

 

 

 

 Lances parents followed their sons cry, followed by Keith’s parents. They searched the garden calling out for their sons, stoping dead in their tracks once they stumbled upon the scene that their children were in. Lances mother placed a hand over her mouth as she looked away from the dead guard on the ground, silver trickling out of his neck. Keith’s mother immediately raced over to her son and kneeled next to him, placing a hand on his forehead and an ear to his chest. She sighed in relief when she heard a quick heart beat. She looked up at Lance, who was still staring in shock at his best friend.

“What happened?” She said picking Keith up in her arms but Lance refused. He clung onto Keith pulling him closer to him. “He saved me.” Lance looked down at Keith again petting his ears. Lance and only Lance knew that Keith enjoyed that. “How-Keith did this?” Lances father said kneeling next to the guard, examining the holes in his neck. Lance nodded pulling Keith closer, feeling protective over him. Lance then explained what had happened, leaving out no details as he did so. At one point Lances mother had to excuse herself to vomit. Nobody blamed her, she was extremely pregnant with a soon to be princess, and there was a dead body on the ground. “Keith-this really happened? This is not one of your silly stories?” King Alfor kneeled next to Lance holding his face with one hand forcing Lance to make eye contact with him. “Erm-sire-maybe be a bit more gentle,” Keith’s mother said placing a gentle hand on his arm. “He did just witness…things.” Alford shook her hand off of him only holding Lances face tighter. “Tell me the truth, boy. Did Keith really do this?” Lance nodded but had a hard time considering his fathers tightening grip. “Yes papa.”

He dropped Lance’s face and stood back to his normal height, eyes scanning over Keith. “I’d like to speak with the two of you. About Keith.” Alfor returned his gaze to Keith’s parents. They already began explaining how he meant no harm, he was only protecting Lance. He held up a firm hand making them both fall silent. “I will send Coran to take care of these two. I need to speak with you alone.” Coran who was always by his kings side had immediately scooped Lance in one arm and Keith in the other. He took them into the castle, Lance falling limp against Coran’s shoulder. Alfor had called for some random boy who had just entered the garden to do his daily chores. “Pick that up, Shiro.” The king waved a lazy hand at the body on the ground ignoring the teenagers greenish hue. He felt sick, he hadn’t ever seen a dead body and hadn’t gotten a warning. He waited till the three adults were gone and puked in the jennaberry bush. “So much for lunch,” Shiro mumbled looking at the body and wrinkling his nose. He got to work and cleaned it up.

So that’s how they ended up here, with a galra bodyguard. Alfor had told Keiths parents that he wanted Keith to be Lance’s personal bodyguard even at the age of five. He would train Keith with a sword daily, provide all of them with a room in the palace so they could stay together as a family. Of course they were reluctant at first. Anyone would be if they had to leave their home planet have their five year old son become a bodyguard for the future king of Altea, but they accepted. Now Keith was one room away from Lance, always on edge and always ready to protect him. You wouldn’t be able to tell from their competitive nature and constant bickering, but they really did care for each other. They had an unbreakable bond since that day, and neither of them wanted to be separated after that. It took Keith weeks to stop sleeping by Lances side when they were young, but he settled for a room right next to Lances.

“Oh the nerve!” Lance was already taking long strides down a certain hallway, his cape billowing behind him. In a state of frustration he tore it off and over his shoulder. Poor Keith got a face full of cape since he was hurrying behind Lance. “Was Coran being a jerk again?” Keith managed to catch up beside him balling his cape up and holding it close. “No! We learned about spoons! Spoons, Keith! He’s insulting me I know he is!” Lances ears folded back when he was mad and his cheeks flushed silver in anger. “By…making you learn about spoons?” Keith was confused on how that was insulting. “He’s teaching my baby sister how to sword fight and battle strategies,” Lance took a sharp turn down towards his room. “And I’m here learning about quiznacking spoons.” Keith winced a little. That was pretty harsh of him, and he knew he was doing it on purpose. Lance took another turn and was at his bedroom door. He opened it and basically dove into his bed, burying his head under his blankets.

 

Keith stood at the door frame, leaning on it and watching Lance curl into himself. “Want me to leave you alone?” Keith asked looking over his shoulder for a second. “You’re my bodyguard you’re not aloud to leave me alone.” Keith rolled his eyes but closed Lance’s door behind him, sitting on the edge of his bed. He always said that when he needed to rant, or just needed company. Lance popped his head from his blankets and rested his head on top of the blankets. He took his head piece and boots off along with every other clothing item until he was in a t-shirt and slacks. With every unnecessary item of clothing that he threw across the room, he let out a curse word. Keith watched in slight amusement chuckling when Lance face planted in his blankets again. “Better?” Lance shook his head hugging the blankets around his face.

“He treats me like I’m a child. I’m not! I’m the older one! I’m the one who’s supposed to lead when I’m older! Why isn’t he teaching me these things? He quiznacking hates me.” Lance rolled on his back flopping his arms out dramatically. Keith wanted to deny that. He wanted to tell him no parent could hate their child, but he’d be lying because he’d seen it with King Alfor. “He blamed me for…mom. He blamed me because he needed someone to blame and he chose his god damn son.” Keith noticed his ears fold back and a wave of sadness wash over his face. “Maybe it was my fault.” Keith immediately perked up looking down at Lance. “Lance don’t say that. You were too far away to do anything and you tried to save her. It wasn’t your fault.” Lance rolled away from Keith staring out the window. The story of the queen was brutal and tragic. Nobody had realized how much death Lance had seen at a young age.

Lance didn’t like to talk about it, hell he didn’t even like to think about it. Every time his father shamed him, called him a disgraceful son, the more he was convinced it was all his fault. Of course deep down he would remember what everyone said: It wasn’t your fault. Everyday that feeling got pushed deeper and deeper, and Lance was afraid that soon it’d be crushed and non-existent. He sighed and rubbed his face. “I feel like he’s setting me up to fail on purpose so Allura can take over.” Keith was a little surprised at how sensible that was of Lance. Normally Lance would make up some wild conspiracy on why his life was going to shit, but this one actually made sense.

“If you want, I can teach you how to fight.” Lances ears twitched at that, making him look up. “Really?” Keith smiled getting a bit more comfortable on the bed instead of just sitting on the edge. He scooted further on and leaned against the headboard. “Yeah, swords, guns, archery. Anything really but I’m best at sword.” Lance rested his chin on his hands thinking about it, kicking his legs at the bend of his knee slowly. “What if my father finds out?” Lance looked at Keith. “What’s he going to do? If anything it’ll just be adding onto your lessons and help you learn. Theres nothing wrong with doing it.” Lance nodded biting his lip in thought. It was pretty depressing that Lance got excited over small things like this, but the very thought of fighting, actual fighting made his stomach flutter and heart ache from beating too quick. “Ok. Yes I want you to teach me. But you can’t make fun of me! I’ve never held a weapon.” Keith was quick to roll his eyes and cross his arms. “When have I ever made fun of you?” Lance looked about ready to list off plenty of times, but Keith held his hands up before he could. “Ok-I promise I’ll try my best not to make fun of you. If you promise to listen to me. Deal?” Keith held out a purple hand that was immediately taken and shaken by Lances caramel one. “Deal.”  
Lance was quick to pull his hand away from Keiths and sit up. He smiled widely ruffling Keiths ears, because Lance and only Lance knew he liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter! I know it seems a little slow, but I just have to get the ball rolling you know? So something you may notice is that Lance blushed silver, and that the altean bodyguard was bleeding silver. I made altean blood silver because I think it seems quite elegant in a way? So that's what I decided. Keith and Lance did know each other since kids, and the other three. I hope that clears a few things up!


End file.
